An Unforeseen Destiny
by Cadira Askavi
Summary: Seabreeze finds that her kingdom has been taken down by a powerful force. After an unsucessful attempt at revenge, she finds something deep in her past about her creation that will either lead her to destroy the advarsary, or herself... Please R/R


A/N: Just to let everyone know before I get flamed by obsessed MLP people. I really know nothing about my little pony. I watched it quite a bit when I was little but I don't remember what name go with which pony, etc. So please don't bitch at me about 'this pony's not right' or crap like that. These characters were all made up in my mind so if the names are the same as others I'm sorry but that just happens.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The princess continued to run, faster and faster. The only thing she thought about was reaching her castle in time to warn her people. She feared that she wasn't already too late. Her legs burned with the fires of Hell, but she didn't quit, her hooves pounded on the soft grass and occasional rock. Her legs suddenly flew out from under her and she tumbled across the field.  
  
"Fuck!" she cried out, but didn't allow the pain to deter her.  
  
She saw the edge of her castle over the hill, everything looked normal, but it wasn't calming. The silent killer that had crept through other lands left no trace on the outside, but get inside, and the destruction was massive.  
  
Leaping up, her aqua body landed softly on the barrier wall. Her breathing became rapid as her eyes faded to black. She forced herself to stay strong as she scanned the massive amount of bodies that were scattered along the floor, their souls gone, the shells shredded. She looked at the rainbow of blood colours that puddle her castle floor, and sighed as a tear trickled down her face. She shook it away and a soft wind blew her light pink mane off of her neck and she sighed once again.  
  
"I can't believe that they're gone, they're lives taken from them like they were insignificant," she shook the idea out of her mind. "No, no creature is insignificant and no one deserves to die like this! I just cannot believe that they're all gone."  
  
"But we're not all gone!"  
  
She looked in the direction of the voice. Two ponies came walking up to her slowly. One had a purple body, and a purple and aqua coloured mane. The other had a sunset pink body and a deep purple mane. She immediately recognized them and smiled.  
  
"Clover, Indigo. I don't believe it, you are alive?"  
  
"We are."  
  
"Princess Seabreeze, there are others that survived this horrible ordeal, but they need your help!"  
  
She jumped down from the retaining wall, landing right in a pool of blood. It couldn't be helped, however, with so many bodies, all completely bled out, the floor of her castle was like a shallow lake. She looked down, disgusted, the blood covered her hooves, and was soaking into the aqua hair that covered her ankles.  
  
"Princess, follow us," Clover said.  
  
Seabreeze proceeded to follow him and Indigo towards the palace. She held her head high even though her heart was so low. Seeing the bodies of her mother and father as they entered, she said not a word. Seabreeze continued to follow the two other ponies, praying that she hadn't lost all of her family.  
  
Upon hearing the sound of wings buzzing, she turned around and heaved a sigh of relief to see a little yellow pony flying towards her. The two nuzzled and started to cry.  
  
"Flutterfly, I'm so glad you're still alive!" Seabreeze exclaimed.  
  
"I never thought I would see you again sissy."  
  
Indigo leaned down to her. "Now, Flutterfly, we told you that you would. Seabreeze cannot be destroyed that easily."  
  
The aqua pony huffed. "Gee, thanks."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Who else survived?" Seabreeze asked, her marine blue eyes glistening.  
  
"We did."  
  
She turned and looked at the white pony, and then at all of the baby and faerie ponies that gathered around her.  
  
"Morning Glory, How were you able to keep the small ones safe?"  
  
She smiled. "The faeries helped us by putted spells of protection and invisibility around us."  
  
Seabreeze walked up to them and smiled grateful. "I owe you, my friends. You helped save the most important members of the kingdom, the babes, and you kept my little sister safe. I am forever in your debt," she said bowing.  
  
"No need for thanks, Princess. We like babies, they fun to play. We friends, we have to protect them."  
  
"Besides," another spoke up, "Your sister and family is flutter ponies. They are like us. We protect our kindred."  
  
"Yes, I know they are like you, while I am different."  
  
Morning Glory stepped forward. " You are different, Seabreeze, but there's a reason for it, you know that."  
  
She nodded. "I realize that, it's just, sometimes, I wish I could know why I didn't have a true family."  
  
"You have a family, you have us," Clover spoke up.  
  
She looked to him. "But I am so different. I'm like a combination of all of the realms combined! I don't need fins to swim or wings to fly. A horn to create magic, or twinkle eyes to see, I've been matched against the mystic ponies and could tell far more then they even could, I can probe minds and heal things. I'm a freak!"  
  
"No, you're not!"  
  
There was a sudden crash outside and they all ran to the window. Seabreeze stared in horror at the creature only she could see. The jewel in her tiara glowed brightly and her eyes went stark white.  
  
"Seabreeze, what is it?" Flutterfly asked.  
  
"They are clearing their name."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"They are. Look."  
  
The rest of the ponies looked and watched as the bodies seemingly vanished. The blood splashed and swayed a bit resembling a sea before a storm. The princess teetered slightly and fell. She stood quickly and shook her head, trying to uncloud her eyes.  
  
They looked at her. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. One of them looked at me, and I couldn't see anymore."  
  
She looked back out the window, the blood, bodies, all remnants of the massacre was gone. Everything would look normal to an outsider, except for the fact that it was extremely too quiet for a kingdom.  
  
Seabreeze stamped her hoof hard on the cobblestone. "Those crafty sons of bitches destroyed everything and everyone in the kingdom!"  
  
"Not everyone."  
  
She turned and looked at what was left of her once precious kingdom. Clover, Indigo and Morning Glory: her dearest friends. A handful of flutter and faerie ponies, and her little sister and her friends.  
  
"Seabreeze we are not the first that this has happened to," Morning Glory spoke up. "Three others have undergone this force as well."  
  
A distance became visible in the princess' eyes. She looked out the window, gazing at the horizon. "We will be the last…" 


End file.
